Tatara x Reader
by Kikikitsune18
Summary: This is a Tatara x Reader fanfiction I'm not totally sure if has a story line or more like oneshots it's kinda a mix in between
1. Chapter 1

You were about 12 years old was walking along a path in the park you saw a boy that looked about the same age as you. he was looking up at the sky, you couldn't help but feel a bit curious.

"Hey."

he looked over to you and smiled.

"hey."

"so what's your name? I'm Y/n, L/n. I haven't really seen you around before."

"I'm Tatara, Totsuka. I just moved here I'll be starting at the local middle school soon."

"hey that's where I go!"

you smile.

"hey maybe if we're lucky we'll be in the same class. also you can just call me Tatara."

"and you can call me y/n."

that was the start of your new friendship.

**You and Tatara 14**

Over time you became closer and soon became best friends. today you two happened to be sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees in the back of the school during lunch.

"hey Tatara why have you been missing so much school lately?"

he stiffened.

"why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious... cause I mean it's got to be interesting if you're spending so much time on it right."

you look at him.

"well... I guess it's ok if I tell you. but you can't tell anyone!"

you nod.

"well I've been hanging out at a bar actually."

"dose it have something to do with that king you were talking about before?"

he nodded.

"well whatever it is I'll support you."

you smile.

"thanks you really are the greatest! hey maybe you should come to the bar sometime it'll be fun."

"hmm maybe..."

"well if you do decide to..."

he took out his note book and started scribbling in it once it was done he handed it to you. you looked down at it. it was a map with detections to a place called HOMRA.

"so I'm guessing that's the name of the place?"

you point at the word 'homra'.

"yeah it's a pretty cool place! plus you'll get to meet the king."

you smile at his excitement.

_'it's true you have been wanting to meet this king Tatara has been talking about nonstop and from Tataras description he seems pretty cool.' _

"yeah ok I'll meet you there after school today, since I'm guessing you're go there and skip class again."

"hehe."

he scratched the back of his head

"clever as always y/n."

we heard the bell ring signaling that lunch was over. you get up brushing any dust off your skirt.

"I'll see you later ok Tatara."

you waved and head back to your class while Tatara made his way to the back where he could easily slip away unnoticed.

Tatara's Pov

I smiled while walking to the bar thinking of how exciting it's gonna be for y/n to meet the king. I finally got to the bar and went inside.

"hello~"

the other two people in the bar looked up. one was laying on the couch and the other was behind the bar.

"hey Tatara what's got you in a good mood?"

"we're gonna have a visitor later today."

the guy on the couch opened his eyes.

"really and who would be crazy enough to follow you here?"

"well you know that girl y/n I was telling you guys about."

"yeah what about her?"

"well she was worried about why I was disappearing. so in order to ease her mind I told her about Homra and asked if she wanted to come over and see. and she said yes~"

I said proudly. Izumo just looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"you're girlfriend worries about you and you decide to lead her to a bar with two strange guys."

"g-girlfriend?!"

I repeated surprised. I felt my face turning red.

"she's not my girlfriend! and besides she's not the type who'd run away just because somethings different from normal. and you won't be strangers after you introduce yourself's then we'll all be friends!"

"your one weird dude Tatara."

the guy on the couch replied.

"hey don't sweat it I'm sure everything's gonna be ok."

both men sigh at my statement and go back to what they were doing before.

_'now all I have to do is wait.'_

Yn Pov

Once school was out you headed for the gates.

_'hmm it's probably a good idea to get a gift. I mean it is good manners, and it's nice to have a snack while talking to people.' _

you head to a shop that sells a verity of snacks and got a couple things as well as some of Tatara's favorite snacks. you took out the map that Tatara drew up for you and started fallowing it. soon you ended up in front of the door to said bar you took a deep breath while opening the door.

"umm excuse me but is this Homra?"

you looked inside to see two guys one with red hair the other behind a the bar with blonde hair. they both looked up at you surprised.

"wow. so he wasn't lying when he said we would have a visitor today."

"yeah and looks like she go's to school with him too."

you looked down seeing you were still in your school uniform.

"if you're talking about Tatara yeah... we're in the same class."

Izumo smiled.

"so how long have you known each other?"

"hmm... well I met him the day he moved here so I'd say about a year and a half."

the guy with the red hair grunted. you look at him.

"what is it?"

"you're the king aren't you? the one that Tatara keeps talking about."

Izumo laughs.

"so he brings that up at school to?"

"no. not exactly, he mostly just talks to me about it. but he tells me how strong you are and how you will make a good king too."

"So he told you about us, huh?"

"yeah."

you smile at him.

"Hey."

"hmm?"

he grunts.

"I like your eyes. there sincere and truthful, those are good qualities to have you'll be a awesome king."

he looked at you surprised, while the guy behind the bar starts laughing.

"ummm... did I say something wrong?"

"oh no it's not that. it's just something Tatara told us about you."

"he talks about me?"

you look at the guy behind the bar.

"yeah a lot."

you blush.

"what did he say?"

"he said that you don't run away from people just because they're different."

you smile at his words.

"plus the way you made Mikoto surprised was hilarious."

he pointed to the red head on the couch that just looked away.

"anyway we should really introduce ourselves. my name is Izumo Kusanagi and that lazy guy on the couch is Mikoto Suoh. it's nice to meet you."

"oh yeah. please excuse my manners I'm Yn, Ln. I also brought this for you guys I didn't really know what you guys liked but I hope its ok."

the man named Kusanagi took the bag I held out to him.

"thanks so much. I'm sure we will don't worry these guys aren't picky."

you nodded then look around.

"this place is beautiful."

"thanks so much."

"by the way I was wondering where's Tatara?"

"oh he's upstairs just a second. HEY TATARA YN IS HERE!"

He yelled, you hear some footsteps from above. coming closer finally, Tatara came down the stairs.

"hey y/n when did you get here?"

"about 15 minutes ago."

"really?"

Tatara turned to Izumo.

"why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"well we were having a interesting conversation."

"interesting?"

"yeah. how you talk about us at school to her but not to other people, I think that's interesting."

he smirked at him, Tatara frowned.

"she's special ok."

"really? that's is interesting, don't you think Mikoto?~"

"yes, very~"

Izumo looked at you.

"hey y/n what do you think of Tatara?"

Tatara looked at you. he couldn't deny that he was curious about your answer. you thought for a second.

"well I think Tatara is an amazing guy. he is always positive and cheers me up when I get sad. he stands up for me whenever people talk down to me. he also helps me whenever I'm having trouble in school-"

Tatara couldn't help feeling a little bit of pride by how you complimented him and smiled.

"so if I had to say he's... my best friend in the entire world!"

at the minute you said that he subconsciously froze.

"ouch."

was all the red head said. Izumo patted Tatara on the shoulder as if to console him.

"is it something I said?"

you looked at him confused. Tatara turned to you with his usual smile.

"no. nothing's wrong don't worry."

he held up a peace sign smiling.

"well as long as you're sure? oh right! I brought you something."

"huh? what is it?"

you started rummage around through your school bag. you pulled out his favorite snack and held it up for him. he perked up seeing the snack.

"you're the best y/n!"

he made a grab for it, but you moved out of the way. he looked at you confused.

"not until you finish this."

you held up his homework in your other hand.

"you didn't think you'd actually get out of doing it, did you?"

you smirked.

"why are you so mean?"

he started crying anime tears.

"I'm not mean. I'm just looking out for you. you keep skipping school to hang out here. I won't stop from you doing that because, I know how happy it makes you. but if you don't get any credits you won't graduate. and I'm for sure not letting you fail!"

your expression turned dark.

"do I make myself clear Tatara Totsuka."

he turned pail.

"crystal."

you're facial expression turned back to it's original cheerful self.

"wonderful! once you're done I'll give you your reward."

You put the snack back in your bag and hand him the papers. he took the papers grumbling and sat down at one of the tables and started on the work.

"she's good."

Mikoto comments.

"yeah. Tatara actually listens to her."

you go over to the bar and sit down.

"it's not that hard when you figure out what his favorite foods are. but I usually only use this method as a last resort."

"good to know."

Izumo commented.

"I know he hates school work, but if my circulations are correct if keeps his grades up like they are now then he can still graduate even with all the classes he's missed and even if he keeps skipping. so it will all be ok."

you smile at them.

"huh. well at least you'll make sure he graduates."

Mikoto said, Izumo looks at you.

"so what is his usual day like?"

"hmmmm... well first we meet up in the morning and walk to school together, then we go to class, have lunch together, after that he skips the rest of his classes and I'm assuming he's with you guys and that's about it."

"it sounds like he spends a lot of time with you."

"yeah. well we don't exactly fit in with the others. they think we're weird so we keep to ourselves. but as long as I have Tatara I'm ok."

you reply smiling. they smiled in return.

"hey y/n I'm finished!"

"ok I'm coming."

you hold out you're hand for the paper to check the answers. once you verified that they were all correct you put the paper back in your backpack to give to the teacher. knowing Tatara would probably forget. then taking out the snack you got him you threw it to him he caught it.

"yess!"

He cheered you smile at his excitement over such a small thing. giggling you walk over to Izumo looking at him.

"umm.. Mr. Kusanagi."

"oh please call me Izumo, and you can call the lazy guy over there on the couch Mikoto."

you looked over to the red head for confirmation he just nodded. you turned back to Izumo.

"umm then Izumo. is it ok if I come here after school? this place is really nice and I think it's a good place to hangout."

he smiled at your shyness.

"of course. your welcome anytime. besides I think Tatara would be more happy to have you here."

he snickered at the last part of his sentence. Tatara was too busy eating his snack to notice the joke. you walked over to Mikoto next looking him in the eyes.

"please take care of Tatara for me, please keep him safe."

you bow. he pats your head. you look up at him he smiled a little.

"I promise he'll be ok. I do warn you he probably will get some cuts and bruises, but he'll be fine."

you nod.

"he can live with that."

you laugh.

"anyway I better head home. it's getting late."

"here I'll walk you."

Tatara gets up.

"are you sure. you don't have to it's fine."

"don't worry about it. anyway let's go."

he takes you by the hand and starts walking you toward the door. you barely had enough time to shout a 'goodbye and I'll be back another time'. you look at Tatara who was smiling.

"what is it?"

"I'm just thinking, I'm glad they like you and that you like them."

"yeah I think there cool. they said I can go back and visit anytime I'm thinking I'll make it my new hangout spot."

he nods.

"yeah it's definitely fun there."

you guys arrive at your house.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"ok."

he nods waving goodbye walking away once your door closed.

At Homra

"That's one interesting girl."

"she's almost just like Tatara."

"yeah."

"except she's smarter I think she'll fit in well around here. plus we get entertainment out of it at Tatara's expense."

they both smirked.

_'things will definitely get more interesting around here.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Tatara 15**

It's been a year since you stepped into homra and met Mikoto and Izumo. you hangout there every day after school studying, joking around, joining Tatara in some of his hobbies, having drinks Izumo made you. it's almost the end of middle school for you and Tatara. and you were studying like crazy in the corner trying to think of a solution to a math problem that you've been stuck on for an hour. finally you heave a sigh and lay your head down on the table groaning.

"I can't do it!"

Tatara looked over to you.

"oh come on, you can do it if I can. you can."

"easy for you to say. your always good with math."

he gave you a smile, unsure on what to say. he looked over at Izumo for help, Izumo sighed and put down the glass he was polishing looking over to you.

"Y/n.-"

he spoke up gaining your attention.

"yeah?"

"why are you giving up on your exam for high school so easily?"

"I don't want to go."

"don't want to go? but weren't you the one that acted like a slave driver to get Tatara enough credits to graduate. what happened to that attitude?"

"I don't want to go to high school if Tatara's not there."

"really.~"

Izumo leans over the bar smirking.

"we've always been together, no matter what. I guess I sound clingy. I don't know..."

you look down at the floor unsure of what to say, suddenly Mikoto spoke up.

"do you have enough credits to graduate like Tatara?-"

you look at him confused but nodded.

"then join homra with Tatara after you guys graduate. that way you can stay with Tatara."

you look at Mikoto shocked.

"do you really mean it?"

you ask.

"yeah I do. with your brains you can be Izumo's apprentice stagiest, you don't really fight but you got a good head on your shoulders. you'll be good to have around, plus your pretty much already part of our homra family."

you feel tears at the corner of your eyes, you ran up to Mikoto hugging him. he stiffened.

"thank you Mikoto, that means so much to me!"

he patted your head, Tatara just smiled at your newly discovered family. it wasn't long after that that Mikoto gained the power of the red king.

Pretty soon graduation came. right after the ceremony you and Tatara ran off to homra, where Izumo and Mikoto were waiting for you. you both burst through the door.

"we did it!"

you both hold up your diploma as proof of your hard work and success.

"congratulations you two. we should all have a celebration right?"

Mikoto he gave a grunt of agreement.

"then it's settled, let's celebrate. I'll get some food you guys get comfortable."

you both nodded, while Izumo took out his phone to order food to be delivered to the bar for a change instead of cooking. you leaned on Tatara's shoulder sighing.

"well we finally did it."

Tatara said.

"yeah we did, and guess what what. I think we finally found a place where we belong, don't you think?"

you look at Tatara.

"yeah. you're right."

"hey you two!"

Mikoto called out to you guys. you both walked up to where he was sitting at the bar, he held out both his hands out each of them were covered in flames that flickered. you both know what he was doing. without second thought or hesitation you both took one of the hands that he held out to you. when you took his hand, the flames weren't hot they were just warm and comforting as if you were wrapped in a blanket. then for a split second you felt a little pain on your collar bone. but the pain was gone as soon as it started, he let go of your hand you looked under your shirt a little. you saw the homra insignia, you smile.

"welcome to homra kids."

Izumo said.

"so where'd the insignia appear on you guys?"

you pulled down the neck of your shirt a little for them to see it, Tatara showed them his as well. you look over at Mikoto.

"so should I call you king now or can I still call you Mikoto?"

"Mikoto's fine. I don't like the whole king title thing but knowing Tatara he'll call me that anyway."

soon after that the food arrived and you were all gathered around one of the tables eating when you suddenly came to a realization.

"hey Tatara."

"yeah, what is it?"

"I just remembered something."

"what's that?"

"where are we gonna live?"

"what do you mean by that?"

Izumo inquired.

"well, while me and Tatara were going to school we lived in a dorm. but now that we're not going to school anymore... we kinda have to move out."

"if that's the problem you guys can just live upstairs in the bar. we have extra rooms and in return you can work at the bar. sound good?"

you and Tatara nod.

"see I told you everything will work out."

you couldn't help but frown at him in annoyance and start shaking him.

"that's all you have to say for yourself! you better be grateful to Izumo for this!"

"y-yeah y-your r-right j-just p-please s-stop s-shaking m-me."

you let him go calming down a little, you look away.

"Geez with out me we'd probably would be on the street right now."

you mumbled to yourself.

"what do you mean by that?"

Mikoto asked.

"oh it's because me and Y/n don't have any family, so we decided awhile after we met that we'd always look out for one and other. that's why when you said homra was a family she got really emotional, honestly I did too."

he said smiling, Mikoto and Izumo just stared at them then sighed.

"well Mikoto, you really know how to choose your clansman don't you?"

Izumo says while chuckling, Mikoto just grunted.

"anyway enough of that why don't we have some fun!"

after that the three of you stayed up late into the night celebrating your graduation and initiation into homra.


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Tatara 15**

A month had passed and you were sitting on the couch watching a movie. you saw a kissing seen at the end and blush. you turn off the tv leaning back on the couch relaxing staring at the sealing.

"I wonder what it's like?"

"you wonder what, what's like?"

you look over to see Izumo standing behind his precious bar looking at you. he must have just come back from being in the back room.

"it's nothing. don't worry about it. I was just thinking out loud."

"well whatever you say."

"I'm gonna go back up to my room ok."

he nodded, shrugging as you went upstairs. laying down on your bed.

"what's with that? why do I even want to know what it feels like? it's stupid."

you close your eyes falling asleep. downstairs Tatara was folding laundry since the bar was closed and he had more room to set the clothes down, after folding them. normally people would find it a chore but to Tatara it was rather relaxing. although to be fair he found a whole lot of odd things relaxing. Izumo was cleaning glasses till he finally spoke.

"so... when are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tatara looked away.

"oh come on Tatara. how long are you gonna go on torturing yourself like this."

"I'm not! plus it's not like she's shown any interest in anything like dating, she would of told me if she did. I think...?"

he stopped folding the Laundry and looked up at the sealing sighing.

"whatever you say Tatara."

Tatara took the next pice if clothing to fold but stopped staring at the item blushing.

"what's wrong?"

Izumo looked up wondering why Tatara stopped until he saw the item of clothing in Tatara's hand. it was a pair of white panties with a tiny bow in the front with lace.

"Tatara are those-"

"I think so some of her laundry must have gotten mixed up with mine..."

he looked at Izumo for help, at that moment Mikoto walked in the door and stopped.

"Tatara I didn't think you were that type of guy."

Mikoto smirked at him.

"I'm not! some of her laundry got mixed up with mine and now-..."

he couldn't finish his sentence, Mikoto sighed.

"so give them back to her."

"yeah... but I don't want to die. not yet. there's still so many things I haven't done in life yet!"

"clearly."

Izumo said under his breath then spoke a bit louder.

"listen if you give them back now maybe she'll forgive you faster. it's better than putting it off."

"yeah. like ripping off a bandaid."

Mikoto comments.

"yeah you're right."

he grabbed the panties and went upstairs knocking on your door. you got up and open it you see Tatara blushing.

"what's wrong?"

you look at him confused.

"well you see... some of your laundry got mixed up with mine and I found this when I was folding my clothes."

he looked away and held out his hand that was holding your underwear. his face turning redder by the second. you took it back looking at the pice of clothing in shock and embarrassment running in your room and slamming the door in his face.

_'oh god! I can't believe he saw them.' _

you covered your face. he turned around walking back down the stairs to the bar.

"so... how it go?"

Izumo asked.

"oh. you know awkward and very, very embarrassing."

he looked down blushing.

"really? just that? no slap across the face?"

Tatara shook his head.

"I think she was to shocked and embarrassed-"

he sighed.

"hopefully she'll come back down for dinner."

Tatara knocks on your door.

"hey y/n please come out it's dinner time."

there was silence.

"I made your favorite."

he offered. he heard your voice through the door.

"what was that?"

you slowly opened that door and stuck your head out looking at him.

"I can't go down there, it's to embarrassing to face them."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I know you always fold your laundry down stares. and Izumo and Mikoto were there too so they saw them too. didn't they?"

Tatara couldn't lie to you. he never could. so he just looked down nodding his head.

"I knew it."

he looked at you.

"I'm sorry..."

you sighed, then an idea popped into your head that you were always curious about. you smirked at him.

"w-what is it? I know that smile."

he started backing away nervously. but before he could make a brake for it you grabbed his shirt and dragged him into your room closing the door behind you, Izumo and Mikoto could hear Tatara shout.

"wait! let's talk about this Y/n!"

Mikoto looked at Izumo.

"I knew there was a catch when she didn't slap him."

"yeah."

pretty soon the shouting stopped and they heard a door open from upstairs. there were two pairs of footsteps coming closer, finally Y/n steps into the room and sits at the bar and looks to the door that had Tatara on the other side.

"come on."

you say, slowly Tatara walks out and into the bar face looking at the floor. both men just stared unknowing on what to say to their friend standing in front of them. standing there was Tatara in your old school uniform blushing, with a couple of flower hair clips in his hair. he slowly looked up blushing from embarrassment, you smile at him.

"aww~ Tatara you look so cute~ I always wanted to see how you would look in a girls uniform!"

"so I take it. this is your punishment?"

Mikoto said in amusement. Tatara just nodded, Izumo couldn't help but laugh at the boy who was blushing.

"hey but you got to admit, he does pull it off."

Izumo said, while you and him had your phones out taking pictures. tatara looked over at you giving you a look that said, 'Can-I-take-this-off-now' you nodded he ran upstairs closing the door to his room so he could change out of the outfit you put on him. the other two looked at you as you were going through your phone grinning evilly, while looking at the pictures you took.

"so what are you gonna do with those?"

Izumo had to ask.

"nothing. I'm just gonna keep them as a memory and incurrence."

"scary."

Mikoto said, you only cackled. after a little bit Tatara came back down stairs sitting down at the bar laying his head down.

"well... are we good now?"

he looks over at you smiling lazily.

"yeah. we're good."

"where'd you even get that idea Y/n?"

Izumo said looking at you.

"oh! well when Tatara and I were in middle school, I heard these girls talking saying stuff about how Tatara would look good in a dress."

"what!"

his head shot up.

"yeah. they even tried to get me to convince you to try one on. but I always said no cause I knew you'd get bullied more than you already did, if anyone ever made you do something like that. after a while they gave up. but I do admit I was a little curious to see if you would really look like a girl, and I thought today was a perfect opportunity."

you smile, he sighed.

"well at least we're good, that's all I care about."

he closed his eyes relaxing a little.

"so does that mean you'll wear a dress again if it makes Y/n happy?"

Izumo chuckled, Mikoto couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"no way! this is a one time thing! never again!"

he yelled blushing, you laugh.

"don't worry Tatara, I won't make you dress up again like that. unless you want to?"

you look at him.

"uh no thanks. I'm good with my clothes."

you decided to change the subject.

"anyway, didn't you say something about making my favorite food earlier?"

he perked up.

"yeah I did! and I added a couple new ingredients to it I think it'll taste better than the last time I made it!"

"I don't know. the last time you made it was amazing it'll be tough to beat."

you say.

"just you wait."

he got up heading to the kitchen to get the food he made for everyone. Izumo stared at you for a moment.

"what?"

you look at him curiously.

"nothing. it's just I was thinking how you've grown over the last couple of years."

"you think so? I don't really see any change."

"Really. cause to me you seem a lot more confident than you were when you first walked in here. you remember that day Mikoto?"

"yeah. you were shaking like a leaf."

Mikoto commented, remembering the day he first saw you.

"yeah I guess you're a little right. I don't shake like a Leaf anymore, but other than that everything's still the same. Oh! but I guess one thing is different."

"oh~ what's that?"

Izumo said interested.

"were all a family, and maybe someday Mikoto will take more clansman than our family will get bigger and bigger. it'll be loud but fun comforting and safe and everyone will be happy."

you smile at the thought.

"well said."

you heard Tatara reply, while carrying out dinner for everyone with his usual cheerful smile. he set down the plates of food in front of everyone.

"ok time to eat!"

you took one bite and looked over at Tatara.

"your right! this one tastes even better! I didn't think it was possible but you did it! I love you Tatara!"

you hugged him, he couldn't help blushing a little at your words. smiling he hugged you back, he saw the other two smirking. he frowned at them for a second, but decided to let it go for now and enjoy the moment. You let go and went back to eating, only stopping to ask for another serving until you couldn't eat anymore. you began feeling sleepy and decided to turn in for the night. you thanked Tatara for the meal and said you're good nights to everyone. you headed up to your room crawling in bed falling asleep. downstairs Tatara, Izumo and Mikoto were talking about random things for a good amount of the night till They thought it was a good time to turn in for the night and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**You and Tatara 17**

Over the next couple of years homra had gained a couple new family members, one a little girl named Anna you and her bonded. you shared your room with her once she moved in. she always said how much she loved red you had to agree it was an amazing color so bright welcoming and safe. she also took a great liking to Mikoto, saying he had the brightest red and would fallow him around wherever he went.

_'it was actually kind of cute.' _

you thought. you were walking around town with Mikoto and Anna smiling.

"what's with that grin on your face?"

Mikoto asked in a rough but still kind tone.

"I just think it's sweet how close you and Anna are. it's so cute."

He looks down at Anna who was currently holding his hand.

"your red is the most beautiful red."

he sighed.

"come on let's go back I'm sure dinner is ready by now and Tatara will wine if it gets cold before we eat it."

you nod, you all made your way back.

Once you three stepped foot inside the door you were met with a bunch of people and noise.

"what's happening?"

"probably a party for some new members we got."

"oh."

_'we got some more. I wonder what their like?' _

you see two middle school boys. one with glasses, the other shorter with hazel eyes.

"have they already been initiated?"

Mikoto nodded.

"cool."

you walk up to the two of them.

"hello. I'm Y/n L/n, welcome to homra. what's your names?"

the one with glasses looks over at you.

"Saruhiko Fushimi."

he states with a nod. you turn to the other guy, he was staring at the floor mumbling something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

he speaks a bit louder this time.

"I'm M-Misaki Yata. just call me yata."

you nod giving him a reassuring smile.

"well Yata, Fushimi, welcome to homra."

Yata blushed Fushimi nodded.

"so what do you do around here?"

"well I'm not much of a fighter like everyone else, but I do treat injuries from battles. I guess you could say I'm like the doctor of the group."

they both nod Yata still red, you walk up to him.

"are you ok? you're face is really red."

"y-yeah. I'm f-fine."

you look at him concerned.

"he's fine. don't worry about it. he just has a hard time talking to girls, especially the pretty ones."

you blush.

"saru!"

he yelled indignantly.

"what? it true."

you blush at the conversation.

"umm..."

you look down at the floor embarrassed by Fushimis words, he smirked leaning down placing his hand on your cheek lifting your head up slowly looking in your eyes.

"you're so flustered over a few simple words cute~"

he was about to lean in closer when, you felt someone tug you away and pulling you closer to their body. you looked up to see who it was.

"Tatara?"

you just stare at him confused and a little surprised. he looked surprised himself and let go of you right away.

"sorry, don't know what came over me?"

he scratched the back of his head awkwardly smiling.

"umm ok... well I'm gonna head upstairs I've got some stuff to sort through. I'll see you guys later. ok."

the rest of the guys responded with either an 'ok or seeya'.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Fushimi just grinning walking over to Yata who was playing a game on a hand held device. Tatara sat down at the bar laying his head down on the counter thinking.

_'man what's up with me? I know I've liked Y/n for a long time but...' _

he just sighed.

"you know that was pretty bold."

a voice from behind the counter said. he looked up there was Izumo polishing one the many glasses he had.

"yeah, well I didn't like the way he was looking at her."

Tatara said huffing.

"then why don't you just tell her? put yourself out of your misery."

"I want to but... I want it to be the right time I don't know."

"is there really a right time for these things? if you don't tell her someone might steal her away."

another deeper voice said, both men looked over to their king. Tatara just sighed standing up and headed upstairs. he was walking to his room when he saw your door, he knocked.

"Y/n?"

no answer.

"Y/n I'm coming in."

he slowly opened the door walked in and closed it behind him. he looked over to your bed to see you sleeping peacefully. you're breathing calm and even, he walked over to you and knelt next to your bed he moved some hair out of your face and put it behind your ear. you really had changed since he first met you. not just in mind but body too you had more curves and your chest had grown bigger too. he blushed and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, he pressed his lips to your four head in gentle kiss to be sure not to wake you when he heard you mutter something he stiffened worried he woke you up. but you just turned over, he sighed in relief turning away to leave when he heard you say his name.

"Tatara..."

he looked back to see you were still asleep, he smiled leaving your room closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. he went to his own room laying down falling asleep himself.

Down stairs Mikoto was sitting at the bar.

"do you think he confessed to her?"

"who knows, but I think the new guy was just teasing her to see reactions."

"well he got one from Tatara. I never thought he would do something that bold."

"yeah it's surprising."

Mikoto said.

"I guess it's only a matter of time now."

Izumo states.


	5. Chapter 5

**You and Tatara 18**

You were watching a movie with Tatara in his room. you were leaning your head on him beginning to feel sleepy, pretty soon you were fading in and out soon you gave in to the feeling letting your body relax against him. Tatara looked over to you noticing that you fell asleep he smiled turning off the tv and lay you down on his bed and covered you with the blanket smiling. kissing your four head.

"good night Y/n."

leaving the room to head down stairs to the bar sitting down on one of the stools. the bar was empty except for a red head laying on the couch, and the bartender Izumo looked at him.

"what happened? I thought it was your hangout time with Y/n."

"yeah. We were watching a movie but she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up."

"is she in your room?"

"yeah why?" he looked at Izumo.

"your wasting an opportunity." a deep voice said. Tatara turned to see the tall red head walking over to the bar sitting down next to him.

"what are you talking about?"

"you could have stayed sleeping by her side. or are you afraid you'd lose control of yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"oh but I think you do~"

Mikoto held up a note book with the name 'Tatara Totsuka' written on the cover. Tatara turned pail.

"what's that Mikoto?"

Izumo looked at the book.

"it's Tatara's book of dirty little secrets and thoughts he's had and apparently recorded."

"oh interesting~"

"h-how did you even get that?" Tatara said frowning.

"I was in your room to drop off some stuff Izumo wanted me to give you, and I saw it laying on the table I got curious took a look inside. what I saw was very interesting~"

"really? what did you see~" Izumo replied in a teasing voice.

"well let's take a look, shall we~"

"Nooooo!" Tatara tried to grab the book from Mikoto but it was no use. Mikoto opened the book and started reading out loud.

_Entry 1_

_Today I saw Y/n being harassed by some annoying guys at school. later that day I skipped class to find them to tell them to stop. I ended up getting beet up with a black eye. I saw Y/n later and told her I accidentally ran into a wall while chasing after a cat I saw that I wanted to pick up cause it was really cute. she seemed to let it go and told me I should be more careful and to be sure to look where I was going next time. luckily the guys that were messing with her left her alone after that. so it was worth it!_

"Awwww!" Izumo said.

"save the verdict till the end." Mikoto smirked.

"hey come on. give it back."

"no way. on to the next one."

_Entry 2_

_Today I was waiting for Y/n to have lunch with her as usual, but she was late. I started getting worried and went to go look for her. I passed by an empty classroom I happened to see through the door window. her standing there talking to someone I couldn't see there face but I could hear through the door. it was another guy from our class. I decided to stay and listen, I know it's not my business but I can't help being curious. he seemed to be confessing that he likes her. when I herd that I got a really sick feeling in my stomach. I don't know why but The thought of her hanging out with someone else just hurts way to much. I herd her turn him down then the feeling suddenly went away. I don't really get what just happened but I guess it's ok now. _

_Entry 3_

_Today me and Y/n we're walking around school when we saw a couple kissing. Y/n was blushing, I herd her whisper something about wondering what it feels like. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged trying to look the way I always am but my heart was racing so fast. later that day when I went back to my dorm I couldn't stop thinking about what she said, then I started thinking what it would be like too. I never kissed a girl but, I wonder what it would feel like to kiss Y/n. would it feel good? would she like it? would she like me? at that moment I realized that I do have feelings for her. I had a feeling I did. but I think I was kinda just ignoring it cause she's my best friend, I don't want to ruin that._

_Entry 4_

_Today I was folding laundry in the bar like I normally do, I was talking with Izumo I picked up something to fold but stopped when I saw what it was a pair of Y/n's panties. they're really cute. I wonder if she had more of these types. I bet she looks really cute in them. I heard Izumo talking, then the king said I should bring them back to her. that I'd probably suffer less damage so I did. but as punishment she made me wear her old school uniform in front of Mikoto and Izumo so I would suffer the same feelings of embarrassment. well she wasn't wrong it was embarrassing. I wish I could die that day. but if it makes her forgive me then I guess it'll be ok._

_Entry 5_

_We got two new members of our family they seem to be good guys, although I'm not sure I like the guy with the glasses. he tried touching Y/n! I got that same feeling I got when that guy was confessing to her in the classroom. only it felt worse! I pulled Y/n away from him. I don't know what happened my body moved on it's own. she left to go upstairs after that. later I went upstairs to see how she is. she was sleeping, I couldn't wake her. she looked so happy sleeping, I heard her say my name in her sleep. I couldn't help feeling happy._

Mikoto stopped reading, they both looked at Tatara. he was redder then a tomato, and had his head down not saying anything.

"it's kinda sweet in a way."

Izumo finally broke the silence, Mikoto nodded closing the book and setting it down on the bar.

"you should tell her."

"yeah I know. I guess I'm just a coward. but I think as long as she's happy, I'll be happy."

the other two just sighed. they all looked up when they heard footsteps coming down. there was Y/n rubbing her eyes.

"what's up guys? whatcha talking about?"

"nothing really. just remembering some old times."

Tatara replied smiling still blushing a bit, but most of it subsided.

"oh sounds nice. sorry I fell asleep."

"it's ok. it seemed like you were really tired. I thought it would be better if you slept."

"yeah it's been a while since I slept that good. I've been having a hard time sleeping lately, I don't know why."

suddenly another pair of footsteps came down the stairs and stopped next to Mikoto, climbing on the stool next to him a small girl.

"Anna?"

"I sleep next to Mikoto when I can't sleep. maybe you should try sleeping next to Tatara."

"what!?"

Tatara said blushing the two older men stiffened.

"Anna that's a little different..."

Izumo tried to reason.

"why not? I sleep better when I'm with Mikoto. his red makes me feel safe."

"yeah... but for y/n it's a little different. when you're older you can't really do that."

"oh... that's to bad. it feels really nice when I sleep by Mikoto's side. he's so nice and warm and it's like he scares away all the nightmares that try to scare me."

Mikoto ruffles her hair.

"yeah no more nightmares. speaking of sleep it's starting to get late so we better head upstairs."

"yeah."

they all agreed heading upstairs to their respective rooms and calling it a night.

when Y/n lay down closing her eyes, her mind wanders to Tatara.

_'maybe Anna was right.' _

she did sleep better when she was sleeping in Tataras room. she did feel safe and like nothing could hurt her. you decided to go over to his room. you open the door quietly slipping inside closing it behind you. you look over to Tataras bed he was sleeping peacefully, you carefully slide in next to him in bed and snuggle close to him.

"hmmm Y/n what are you doing here?"

he opens his eyes a little still half asleep.

"I can't sleep, but before when I was with you I felt safe. can I please stay with you?"

"yeah stay."

he puts his arms around you pulling you close to him up against his body, so you could feel his warmth. you relax beginning to feel sleep take over your body slowly fading into a dreamless sleep. just as you blacked out you could hear a mumbling of your name his arms wrapping around tighter along with his soft breathing.

"good night Tatara."


	6. Chapter 6

Tatara felt the light from the sun on his eyelids he slowly blinked a couple times his vision slowly coming back. once he was able to see, his eyes widened. there in front of him was Y/n hugging him close to her body.

_'I thought that was a dream that she came to my room.' _

he blushed.

_'she's so warm.' _

he realized that his legs were tangled with hers and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. he took a deep breath gently saying.

"Y/n it's morning, it's time to get up."

you only snuggled farther into the blankets and up to him.

"no. I want to stay here longer with you. it's warm."

he just sighed, draping one of his arms over his face.

"Geez... why do you do this to me Y/n?"

He looked over at her she was so calm, so peaceful. he slowly inches his face towards yours. lips almost touching. you opened your eyes blinking lazily.

"good morning Tatara."

he blushed.

"y-yeah... good morning."

"I decided to take Anna's advice from yesterday about staying with someone who makes you feel safe. that it will chase all the nightmares away. she was right it feels better when I sleep with you in your bed."

Tatara rested his head on your shoulder near your neck sighing.

"Y/n you shouldn't be so trusting of guys, they can attack at any moment when your guard is down."

"yeah But-"

you didn't get to finish your sentence when Tatara started kissing your neck.

"T-Tatara what are you doing?!"

you try pushing him away but he was stronger, pushing you back to the bed hovering over you. You look up at him nervously, he leaned down and started sucking on your neck.

"T-Tatara stop! please...!"

he pulled back looking down at you.

"you must understand Y/n men are wolves. I may be kind but I am still a man. do you understand? you can't always be so trusting."

you blush nodding. he got off you, you rush out of his room and to your own quickly getting dressed and putting on a jacket and shoes. running down the stairs to the bar heading for the door.

"hey, where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"sorry Izumo, I'm skipping breakfast! I'm going on a walk. a long, long, long walk."

before he could say anything else you ran out the door.

"stupid, stupid, stupid Tatara!"

you ran to the park, but stopped by the lake where you first met sitting on a bench looking out at the lake. You thought back to that time. you both have grown up a lot since then, Tatara has gotten taller and more handsome. you were surprised that girls haven't come chasing after him but maybe that's cause Chitose and Izumo flirt with all of them. but you never saw Tatara interested in any girls, just silly hobbies really.

_'maybe he's just acting weirder than usual. yeah that's probably it.' _

you put your hand to where he kissed your neck. it didn't feel bad when he did that, you just felt tingling sensation in your body. it actually felt good...? you blushed.

_'Geez... Tatara why do you have to do this to me? I'll probably talk to Izumo or Mikoto about it. they probably know way more about this stuff than me.' _

you nod your head making your decision and start heading back to the bar. by this time it was already afternoon and you didn't even realize it.

**Meanwhile at the bar**

Tatara sat at the bar his head laying down on it sighing.

"what happened this time?"

"nothing."

"really... cause when I saw Y/n this morning she seemed really flustered and said she was going on a how'd she put it? oh right! 'a long, long, long walk."

Tatara didn't say anything he just got up and went back upstairs to his room. Izumo looked at Mikoto he just shook his head.

Finally you made it back to the bar. no one was there except for Izumo and Mikoto. Anna was probably upstairs, you sit on one of the bar stools.

"Izumo."

"yeah, what's up?"

"you and Mikoto are experienced in life right?"

this got Mikotos attention and he got up and sat next to you. he had a feeling this would be interesting.

"I guess we do, but that depends on what you're talking about."

"well... something weird happened this morning."

they both looked at you listening.

"Tatara he ummm... well I should probably first say that I took Anna's evidence for sleep witch, worked out really well until..."

you trailed off.

"until?"

Izumo urged.

"until he said I shouldn't be so trusting. that even though he's kind, he's still a man."

you unintentionally brought your hand up to your neck where he was kissing you. Mikoto didn't miss the gesture and took your hand away. there on your neck was what looked like a bruise. but he knew better.

"Izumo."

was all he said as he tilted your head to the side for the blonde to see.

"oh my~"

"what is it?"

Izumo held up a small silver serving tray. you look at your reflection in it. you can see what they're referring to now, you blush harder.

"well in this instance Y/n we can't really help you. but I say you should talk to Tatara. this is one of those times when you have to figure it out for yourself."

you sigh and nod heading upstairs to go talk to Tatara. both Mikoto and Izumo watched you walk up the stairs wondering how this would go.

You stopped in front of Tatara's door and knocked.

"Izumo if that's you I'm not really in the mood for it."

"no it's me."

you herd a shuffling from inside, then the door opened. there was Tatara.

"Y/n..."

"can I come in?"

he nodded and made room for you to come in. you closed the door after you and sat down on his bed. he sat next to you and hugged you.

"Y/n I'm sorry if I scared you this morning."

"no it's ok. I wasn't really scared, just really confused and surprised."

you hug him back.

"hey Y/n."

"yeah."

"I love you. You don't have to tell me your answer right away but, I just wanted you to know."

you were completely shocked, having his words repeating inside your head. you could only hold on to him tighter. barring your red face in his chest thinking...

_'I do love Tatara. he's always been with me. he's been my light in the dark showing me a beautiful path to walk, with lots of friends and memories. and that there will be more to come.'_

you pull away and look up at him. slowly your faces became closer. so close you could feel the heat of his breath.

"I love you too Tatara."

you say as you close your eyes. you feel his lips press against yours in a gentle kiss. all the things you both wanted to say but had no words for, you both relayed through that kiss. you pull away from him slowly. hugging him, just enjoying the moment before falling asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up again next to Tatara who was hugging you still fast asleep. you brush some hair out of his face smiling.

_'he's so cute when he's asleep. well it is time to get up.' _

you try to sit up but Tatara just tightened his grip on your waist.

"Tatara it's time to get up."

"not yet, just a little more. I want to stay with you just a little more before we go to see everyone."

his words melted your heart you couldn't help but give in to his request and lay back down.

"fine just a little longer."

you felt your eyes grow heavy as you fall back asleep. Tatara cracked one eye open to see you sleeping peacefully. he grins stroking his hand through your hair it was so soft and your sleeping face was so cute.

_'I'm so happy you love me back.'_

he takes some of your hair in his hand and places a kiss near the end of the strands of hair.

"you're so cute."

he watched you sleep for a bit then closed his own eyes slowly drifting off into a dreamless but also peaceful slumber.

—

Later when you woke up it was already evening. you looked over to your side Tatara wasn't there he was probably downstairs.

_'it's actually kinda nice waking up in his bed. I feel safe and more relaxed.' _

you got up and stretched.

"mmmmm."

the door opened quietly.

"oh you're awake!"

a familiar voice said, you look over to said voice.

"oh yeah, I feel like I haven't slept that well in years."

he brought in some food and set it down next to you.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I decided to make you this."

"thanks! you really are the best."

you smile at him he blush's.

"thanks."

when you were finished eating he set the plate down on his desk. he sat next to you on his bed leaning his head against your shoulder.

"you know normally it's the girl that leans against the guys shoulder~"

he chuckled.

"yeah but either way it's comfortable."

you smile.

"yeah that's true."

"hey you think we should tell the guys about us or let them figure it out on their own?"

"let them figure it out on their own, it'll be more fun that way."

you giggle and nod.

"although we should tell Anna about it. and tell her not to tell the others otherwise the fun would be over too fast."

"true~ I love the way you think."

he smiled kissing your cheek, you hug him.

"man I slept all day. I don't know if I can get away sleep tonight..."

you sigh.

"you can stay here again, I'll stay here with you."

you nod.

"ok."

and lay down again, he wrapped his arms around you embracing you covering you both up with the blanket. you snuggled in closer to him smiling closing your eyes sleep starts taking over you. you hear him say something but couldn't make it out, as you we're to close to sleep to hear him

And started dreaming.

—

This time you woke up in the morning with Tatara next to you. he was peacefully sleeping his breathing calm and even. you stretched, at least you tried to. the minute he felt you move he tightened his grip around you pulling you closer to his body.

"Tatara it's morning we got to get up."

"no stay."

"but I got to get clean clothes."

"you can wear mine."

"but I also got to have a shower."

he sighed letting go of you.

"thanks Tatara."

you kissed his four head getting up. once he heard the door closed he blushed.

_'ah! what the hell was I thinking! you can wear my clothes!...' _

but his thoughts trailed off his face just getting hotter.

—

You headed back to your room. Anna was sitting on your bed she looked at you.

"you and Tatara love each other."

"yeah we do."

"your together with him right?"

you blush as she looks at you expectedly.

"yeah."

you smile.

"and I love him."

"we should tell everyone."

she gets up to head for the door, you stop her she looks at you curiously.

"not yet we want the clan to figure it out by themselves, cause it'll be funny to see their faces. but I figured you would know already before anybody so do you think you can keep it a secret."

she nodded.

"thanks Anna."

"does Tatara know your doing this?"

"yup! we came up with the idea together."

you giggle Anna nodded smiling.

"hey as a thank you for keeping it a secret, why don't we do something fun anything you want too. it'll be a girls day."

"ok."

"alright then. let's get ready."

you both got dressed and headed downstairs.

"morning."

Izumo said, Mikoto grunted.

"morning."

Tatara said smiling sitting at the bar.

"morning."

you were holding Anna's hand.

"you guys look like you're about to head out."

"yeah we are."

"really, sounds fun can I come too?"

Tatara pointed to himself.

"no."

you both said, this caught Izumo and Mikotos attention. you both never say _'no'_ to that.

"what! why?"

"girls only today, just Y/n."

Anna looked at Tatara seriously. speaking of Tatara he was certainly shell shocked.

"alright, well let's go."

Anna nodded.

"see you guys later."

you both waved to them and leave the bar. once the bar door shut it was then that the guys snapped out of their surprise.

"well that was unexpected."

"yeah."

they both looked over at Tatara who was still looking at the door shocked and a little sad. he kinda resembled a sad puppy.

"hey don't feel too bad. Anna and Y/n probably just wanna have some girl time."

"yeah you're right..."

Tatara sighed smiling turning around then laying his head on the bar.

"but I can't help but feel lonely when she's not around."

they both knew who _'she'_ was.

"when did you start being so clingy."

Mikoto looked at Tatara amusement written all over his face.

"I'm not clingy."

he pouted.

"you are more than usual lately."

"am not. I just like to know she's ok."

"aren't you the one who always says: _'hey don't sweat it everything will turn out ok'_"

Izumo pointed out.

"yeah but she's different for me ok."

"heh."

both Kusanagi and Mikoto smirked.

You were out walking around the shopping district with Anna. she pointed to a store that had a lot of plushies, you both went in. there sitting on one of the shelves was a bunch stuffed Mochi with different faces. Anna walked up to a red one with a frowning face and another with a happy go lucky smile holding it out to you. you take it.

"it's Tatara and this ones Mikoto."

you couldn't help but giggle.

"yeah, they do look a lot like them don't they. should we get them?"

she nods.

"okay."

you walk up to the cashier and pay for them. you two leave the store hand in hand.

"should we head back to the bar?"

"yeah."

"hey what do you say next time we go back again. we can slowly collect all of homra."

she looks up at you smiling then nodded.

"ok let's go back."

Tatara was still sitting at the bar playing with the straw of the drink Izumo gave him.

"come on Tatara they'll be back soon. you don't have to worry."

"I know..."

there was the sound of a jingle from the door bell. Tatara turned around to see you and Anna coming in the door. instantly he brightened up.

"well that was a mood change."

izumo said under his breath, Mikoto grunted.

"so what did you guys do, some shopping?"

he looked at the bag in your hand you nodded. Anna went over to the bag and got out her mochi, holding it up for them to see.

"it's Mikoto."

Mikoto frowned at the plushie, who frowned back at him. you saw Tatara and Izumo trying not to laugh. but you couldn't stop a giggle from leaving your mouth. Mikoto turned his frown on you.

"what's so funny?"

"nothing, it's just I think it's cute. it shows she really likes you."

"you should show yours too."

Anna said looking at you.

"umm... I don't know about that."

"oh you got something too~"

Mikoto got up walking over to the bag you put on the table. he looked inside and smirked.

"oh, what is it king?"

"Y/n got a plushie too."

he pulled it out of the bag holding it up in front of everyone.

"hey Mikoto! give it back!"

he held it out of your reach, as you tried to jump in vain attempt to get it back. he looks at the happy go lucky face on it. only one person came to mind Tatara.

"hey Y/n you got yours as Tatara."

you stopped jumping and started turning red. Tatara looked in your direction smiling his happy go lucky smile. you look away from him, then to Mikoto.

"yeah what if I did?"

you pout, He looks at you smirking.

"I think it's nice. it shows how much she cares about him."

Anna's quite voice beaks the stare down. he looks at her and gives her a rare smile, giving you back the plushie then pats you on the head. your cheeks were still a bright crimson color, you hug the plushie hiding your face in it.

"cute."

you look up at the person who said the word meeting Tataras eyes.

"I think it's cute and sweet. also it means I'm her favorite."

he puffs out his chest with pride.

"oh, and where do you get that idea from~?"

Izumo questions, while cleaning a glass.

"well Anna got the king and she's always attached to him. and Y/n is always looking out for me. plus she didn't get one of any of you guys. otherwise she would've gotten king and Izumo."

he looked so proud after his little speech that you couldn't help but smile. you nodded, Tatara couldn't help but blush a bit.

"anyway, I'm gonna go put this on my bed you want to come with Anna? we can put yours on your bed too."

she nods and started flowing after you but stopped turning back to the three males.

"were gonna collect more, and slowly have all of homra."

she turned back disappearing up the stairs after you. when the guys were alone again Izumo looked at Tatara.

"favorite huh?"

he looked over at Izumo frowning.

"shut up! I could still be her favorite."

they both chuckled, Tatara just pouted but then smiled.

_'yeah everything's gonna be ok.'_


	8. Chapter 8

You placed the plushie on your neatly made bed near your pillow, Anna did the same. you saw an empty space in the room against the wall.

"hey Anna. what do you say about putting a blanket there and we can stack all the rest of Homra there on display like they did in the store, when we get more. what do you think?"

"yeah. and I'll keep Mikoto and Izumo on my bed and you can have Tatara on yours."

"yeah. then I suppose we should get Izumo first, then get the others. but we would have to get Yata and Fushimi as a pair."

Anna nodded.

"yeah. do you think we should add us in too?"

"yeah. you can put you and Tatara together and I'll be with Mikoto and Izumo."

"nice idea. we should probably also decorate around it make it look like they're displayed in a home like a family."

"yeah, that sounds nice."

you smile at thought.

"we should head back down stairs."

"yeah."

you walk hand in hand back down the stairs to meet up with everyone. you look over to see the three men talking.

"hey whatcha talking about?"

"nothing much. just hearing about a customer that came in and for some reason ordered a lot of red bean paste in their drink."

you made a face.

"really? I don't know who would want that, it sounds awful."

"yeah, so what you guys decide on for displaying them?"

"were gonna have them in our room. we're gonna stack up the main people in homra against the wall and decorate it to make it look like a house. and have a small banner near the top saying homra family."

"yeah and I'll have Mikoto and Izumo on my bed."

"yeah and I'll have Tatara on my bed!"

you say proudly although you soon regret it.

"you hear that Tatara. she's gonna have you on her bed~"

Izumo teases, Tatara was turning red. you were confused for a moment.

"Tatara, what's wrong? are you feeling sick or something?"

"n-no I'm fine."

he looks away, Mikoto took a drag from his cigarette breathing out the smoke smirking. you look at him confused.

"what?"

"nothing although you should be more careful about how you word things."

he looked you straight in the eyes. you look at Tatara, who turned a darker shade of red. then realization hit you. a strong blush appeared on your cheeks, you pointed at the three males shouting.

"you guys are all perverts!"

you ran up the stairs slamming the door to yours and Anna's room. Anna looked at the men in confusion. Izumo smiled at the young girl reassuring her.

"don't worry Mikoto is just messing with her a bit."

"oh, but why is Tatara all red?"

"he's probably just thinking about what she said, and about how good it would feel~"

at that moment Tatara slammed his head on the bar. he couldn't deny what she said did excite him a bit. but if they were to do something like that then he'd rather be the one to give her pleasure first. he barred his face in his arms on the bar groaning.

"hey at least you got something right."

Tatara looked over at his king.

"you were right. you are her favorite."

he snickers. Tatara sighed getting up getting his coat on and heading outside.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you guys in a bit."

with that said he headed out the door. once it closed Mikoto and Izumo looked at the door.

"so it finally happened."

Izumo spoke first.

"looks like. we both knew it was gonna sooner or later."

"yeah."

Izumo looked over to Anna.

"so how long have you known?"

"a while. y/n told me not to say anything cause she said I'd be funner to see how long it would take for you guys to figure it out. although I think now she knows that you guys know."

"she can thank Tatara for giving it away. we figured he was acting a little odd, not much but a little. but the way he was interacting with y/n just confirms my suspicions."

Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"we'll tell Tatara we know when he comes back. that way he can relax a bit. Anna you should probably go upstairs with Y/n, it's getting late."

she nods heading upstairs, Izumo sighs.

"our dear Y/n is growing up."

"you sound like a parent."

"well we pretty much are for them. if you think about it both Tatara and Y/n didn't have family that is until us."

"true. they are good kids."

Mikoto chuckled thinking about all the time they all spent together.

"yeah and we were crazy enough to have them around. but in the end I think it turned out to be a good thing."

"oh yeah and what makes you say that?"

"they brighten up the place and keep you under control from burning everything."

Mikoto just groaned at the last part of Izumos comment. Izumo chuckled at his friends complaining. after about an hour Tatara came back hanging up his coat sitting down at the bar. Kusanagi put down a cup of coco in front of him, he looked up at his friends.

"a peace offering from me and Mikoto. were sorry for teasing you so much, but we did want to have a bit of fun before we told you we figured out that you and Y/n are together."

he looked at them a bit taken aback.

"when did you?"

"you were acting more attached to her than usual. we weren't sure at first, but by the way you were acting when she got back well... that put the last nail in the coffin."

"ooh yeah that makes sense."

he picked up the coco siping it sighing smiling.

"it's good thanks."

"Totsuka."

Mikoto looked up at his friend.

"Y/n is important to you and we support your relationship with her, but also keep in mind she's important to us too. to us she's our little sister and we won't forgive you if you hurt her. even if you're one of us."

Tatara smiled.

"thanks for worrying about her and your blessing I'm glad."

"someone just threatened you! and you say you're happy! you're one weird guy Tatara."

Izumo said while polishing one of his glasses.

"of course I'm happy! it means I know she's safe no matter what. and I have your guys blessing for me it couldn't make me happier."

he stood up.

"I'm headed to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning. Kay!"

Mikoto grunted and Izumo nodded biding him goodnight. after that Tatara disappeared up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Tatara woke up smiling brighter than ever before. he's been like the sun ever since you and him have gotten together, he's been in the best of spirits and best of all, today was the day he was gonna tell everybody the news. he just wanted to ask you first though but he was pretty sure you'd say yes, because the three main and important people in your life already knew he knocked on the door.

"Y/n you awake yet? it's time to get up~"

no answer.

"Y/n I'm coming in~"

he opens the door quietly. "Y/n..."

he sees you sleeping snuggled in your blankets hugging the plushie of him you got with Anna the day before. it was absolutely adorable. he took out his PDA from his pocket snapping a quick picture of you then putting it back. he walked up to the edge of your bed leaning down kissing your four head.

"Y/n~"

"mmn..."

"it's time to wake up."

"nooo! I wanna sleep just a little more!"

"no sorry~ you got to get up!~"

"but I wanna stay in bed!"

"I'll make you your favorite omelette~"

you sit up the moment you hear that, you look over at him.

"you promise?"

"I promise."

"ok I'll get up then."

"I'll go get started cooking then."

just as he was about to walk out the door he stopped.

"hey Y/n."

"mmmn?"

"can we tell the rest of the guys about us today? I really want to share the news!"

"yeah I think that sounds nice."

you smile at him.

"awesome, thanks."

he kissed your four head leaving you to get dressed for the day. a couple minutes later you head down stairs sitting down at the bar waiting for Tatara to finish making the omelette he promised you. you were humming happily swaying back and forth on the stool when Kusanagi came up to you.

"hey, what's got our princess in such a good mood?"

"Tatara said if I came down in a few minutes he'd make me my favorite omelette."

Kusanagi chuckled.

"what's so funny?"

"I was just thinking he figured out your trick to get him to do things, and now he's using it on you. remember the first day we met you. you tricked him into doing his homework using his favorite snacks."

"hehe yeah I remember that, I guess he figured out my tricks now."

"you got that right."

you turned in the direction of the voice.

"hmmm speak of the devil."

standing at the entrance of the back room, behind the bar where the kitchen was was Tatara he had two plates in his hands with omelettes on them. he was walking over to you he put one plate in front of you and one next to you, where he sat down.

"thanks for the food!"

you pick up your fork and start eating.

"mmmmmmn! it's amazing as always Tatara, I love it!"

you squeal in happiness.

"thanks for the compliment."

_'cute.' _

he thought.

"hey, so when did you figure out my trick?"

"a while back. maybe when we were still in middle school."

"huh?"

you stopped eating.

"That long ago. but then why would you keep falling for it?"

Tatara just smiled and ate.

"heh."

"what is it Izumo?"

you looked over to the bartender.

"oh, I just remembered what happened when I tried to use that trick on him."

Tatara looked at his friend with a warning look, which he ignored.

"really, what happened when you did?"

"if I recall Tatara sassed me back with _'it only works when she does it! I only want the rewards she gives me!'_"

Tatara was turning red looking down at his plate.

"as you can imagine after it happened we had a field day of teasing him."

"oh are you telling her the story of when you tried to do that trick that Y/n had of getting Tatara to do stuff?"

a deep voice said. you looked over to the stairs where Mikoto was standing.

"yeah I remember that, he talked back with such confidence too. _'I only want rewards that Y/n gives me!'"_

Tatara turned away pouting.

"only me huh?"

you said smiling, you hug him close to you kissing his cheek.

"thanks for making me feel special."

you tell him going back to your breakfast. his smile returned to his face after that.

_'I guess I can forgive Izumo and king this time.' _

he continued his breakfast as well, a little while later the rest of the guys started arriving at the bar. once everyone was gathered Tatara clapped his hands gaining their attention.

"everyone I have an exciting announcement!"

he wrapped one arm around you.

"me and Y/n are a couple now!"

you blush looking down at the floor, it was quite for a while till one of the guys broke the silence.

"it's about damn time!"

"yeah it was so obvious you liked each other!"

"was it really that obvious?"

you ask as you look at the rest of the guys. they all nod, you blush.

"that's embarrassing..."

you mumble.

"don't worry Y/n."

Izumo spoke up.

"Tatara was way more obvious than you. it's just more like you didn't realize it yet."

"heh ain't that the truth."

Mikoto looked at Tatara amused. Tatara looked away blushing, you just look at them confused but shrug it off.

"whatever. anyway the point is she's mine!"

Tatara wrapped both arms around you bringing you closer to him, staring at all the guys seriously.

"yeah, yeah we got it."

Tatara's bright smile returned.

"well as long as you know. anyway that was the main thing you guys can go do whatever you feel like now."

he said with a wave of his hand still holding you close.

"wow. he's actually being serious about something."

one of the guys said.

"Y/n is the only thing that Tatara is ever serious about."

Izumo chimed.

"hey I'm serious about a lot of things!"

"if you're talking about stalking the king and taking care of Anna and Y/n, I'd say that's it."

"first it's not stalking! I'd said he'd be a king and I'd be his vasle and that's what I've become."

"yeah. but you were annoyingly persistent. not to mention you got into trouble on a daily bases, even to the point where it landed you in the hospital."

"oh I remember that Y/n gave us hell for it."

"didn't she brake one of your most precious bottles of alcohol?"

Izumo frowned.

"yeah she did. but if I recall Mikoto you didn't get off easy either, she kept taking your cigarettes and hiding them. as well as hiding alarm clocks around your room so you couldn't nap at all."

Tatara looked at you surprised, you looked to the side.

"they promised you'd only get bruises tops... they broke their promise so I punished them, it doesn't matter if they are the king of the world if they hurt you, they get punished."

"you better not get her angry Tatara, you'll regret it big time."

the boys took a step back. Izumo hung his head muttering something along the lines of _'my precious boos.' _

"you did that?"

Tatara looked down at you.

"y-yeah sorry..."

you look down feeling a bit guilty, he only smiled hugging you tighter.

"thanks Y/n."

Mikoto and Izumo only glared at their happy go lucky friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Tatara was sitting at the bar thinking, Mikoto was laying on the couch, Izumo was cleaning one of his wine glasses. you were out with Anna for a girls day. the rest of the guys weren't there for some reason or another.

"so what's got you so lost in thought ?"Tatara looks up at Izumo.

"hmmm... oh, I was just thinking I haven't taken Y/n on a proper date yet because so much is going on with everyone and it's been a week since we got together. so, I wanna make it extra special. but whenever I try to think of something it doesn't really seem good enough or it's just stuff that we usually do. it's just... I wanna make it really special for her. you know."

he rests his head on his arms.

"your thinking about it too much."

The red head said from his lazy position on the couch.

"Mikoto is right. honestly knowing her it won't matter as long as she's with you."

"you think so?"

both men look at him.

"we know so."

Tatara smiles.

"if that's the case I think I have an idea. but I got to get it ready."

he raced upstairs to his room.

"geez... one minute he's panicking and now he's planning."

"well when it comes to her you know he wants it to be perfect."

"yeah."

the door just opened and you and Anna came in.

"hey we're back, and we each got a new member of homra you want to show them yours Anna?"

the girl nodded, opening the bag pulling out a plushie that had a smiling face and purple sunglasses on.

"its Izumo." was all she said.

Mikoto smirked.

"isn't it nice Izumo, huh?"

Izumo stared at the plushie with amusement. he put down his cloth that he was wiping the bar with and walked over to Anna smiling, patting her head.

"it's cute."

she smiled up at him nodding her head in excitement.

"so which member did you get Y/n?"

"oh. I got Rikio."

you pulled another plushie out of the bag that somewhat resembled the man they smiled.

"nice."

you look around the bar.

"hey where's Tatara?"

Kusanagi and the king looked at you.

"he's in his room. but I wouldn't bother him right now he's doing something very important."

"ok."

you shrug then turn to Anna.

"hey, what do you think about putting them upstairs and giving them a home."

you hold up the plushie, you were holding looking at Anna. she nodded taking your hand. you both head up the stairs to your shared room going in. Anna put the plushie of Izumo next to the one of Mikoto, smiling proudly at the display. you put the plushie of Rikio in the homra home you both made.

"there perfect. don't you think?"

you look over at Anna she nods in agreement.

"we should probably head downstairs to get something to eat huh?"

she nodded again, as you were about to leave Anna tugs on your shirt.

"hmmm?"

"don't eat now ok."

you look at her a bit confused.

"ok."

you didn't question it. whatever Anna said to do or in your case not to. she usually had a reason so you just went with it. you both headed to the bar sitting down.

"hey, you guys here for dinner?"

Kusanagi asked as you sat down.

"yeah, pretty much."

he set down some cherry juice in front of Anna, who immediately started drinking it with delight.

"so what do you guys want for dinner?"

before you got a chance to say anything Anna spoke up.

"Y/n won't be eating dinner with us."

Izumo looked at the little girl.

"really, what makes you say that?"

before Anna could open her mouth Tatara ran downstairs.

"ah, Y/n perfect timing! I got to ask you something or more like show you something."

"now I get it." Izumo said to himself under his breath.

"what is it?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise. but I know you'll love it!-" he grinned. "now come with me!" he took your hand racing out the door with you.

Soon you were making your way up a hill in the park. you could see a beautiful view of the sky stretched out as far as you can see.

"Tatara, it's beautiful..."

"it gets better too."

"huh?"

you look over to him. he set a backpack down on the ground and was going through it. you didn't even notice him carrying it. you were so distracted by trying to keep up with him. he pulled out a blanket spreading it out on the ground, he placed rocks on the corners to keep it from blowing away in case if there was any wind. he continued from there taking food out of his backpack, but not just any food it was your favorite!

"wow, Tatara this is amazing! when did you have time to put this all together?"

"that's a secret."

he held up his finger to his lips, you giggle taking a seat on the blanket. Tatara sat down next to you. he picks up a pair of chopsticks taking a small amount of food and held it up.

"say ahh~ Y/n."

you blush, but comply with his request opening your mouth as he feeds you.

"mmm... Tatara this it's amazing, everything is!."

"thanks."

"although... it does make me a little jealous how you can cook so well."

"how come?"

"cause... I want to cook for you too, I want to make something amazing that'll you'll love."

"we could always cook together. and I could teach you how, then once you get good you can surprise me."

"it's a deal."

you smile and lean on his shoulder.

"Tatara..."

"hmmm?"

"thanks. this is the best first date I could ever imagine."

he pulls away for a moment looking into your eyes.

"Y/n..."

slowly your faces draw closer together till your lips were only a hairs breath away. you let your eyes close, as he closed the small distance between you two. it was long and sweet. he pulled your body closer to his, feeling his warmth. after a few minutes more he pulled away. you both were breathless. you were in a daze from the feeling of his kiss. you hugged him, you pull away.

"as much as I hate to say it. but it's getting late and we should probably head back to the bar."

he said, you pout but nod. knowing he has a point. you help him clean up, putting everything back in the backpack and heading back to the bar. when you got there it was pretty much deserted. no one was there, but you figured Izumo was in the back room and Mikoto was upstairs with Anna. you give Tatara one last smile, giving him a quick kiss.

"goodnight Tatara. and thanks for tonight." after you quickly go up the stairs and into your room.

Tatara just stood there grinning he set the backpack down on one of the tables.

"you look like an idiot grinning like that, you know."

a deep voice said from the shadows, covering a near by couch.

"ah! how long have you been there?!"

"since you walked in the door, we both were."

Tatara snapped his head in the direction of the bar, where he saw Izumo leaning on it grinning.

"so you were spying?"

"no, no, no of course not.-" he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "we just thought we shouldn't say anything to ruin the moment."

Tatara sighed.

"so I guess it went well."

Mikoto said, as he got up going to one of the bar stools to sit down. Tatara fallowed taking the seat next to his.

"yup. everything was perfect."

"so perfect you even got a kiss~" Izumo teased.

"yeah I love that girl." Tatara said with a dreamy smile on his face, thinking about your date. a wonderful memory he would keep forever.

"there you go again, having that idiotic smile on your face."

Tatara huffed.

"yeah well this idiot is happy. I'm headed to bed."

Tatara waved as he walked up the stairs and to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**You and Tatara 19**

Y/n POV

I was sitting at the bar and sighed in frustration.

"what's wrong Y/n?"

Izumo asked.

"I can't figure out what to give Tatara for his birthday. and to top it off its Valentine's Day too so I want it to be extra special."

"I don't think you should worry about it too much. I'm sure he'll love anything you get him as long as it's from you."

"yeah that's the problem though. I want to make it something super special! I want it to be something only I can give him."

I sighed, laying my head down on the bar closing my eyes. thinking through all of Tatara's hobbies and all that he loves about each one. and all the memories he has with you doing them with him.

_'that's it!' _

suddenly my eyes snap open and I sit up straight.

_'I got it!' _

I get up quickly heading for the door taking my coat. Mikoto and Izumo look at me curiously.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back in a bit."

"ok, be safe."

Izumo said as Mikoto waved me off. I rushed out the door heading straight for the shopping district.

_'yes! that'll be perfect!'_

I couldn't help the giant grin spreading across my face as I thought of what Tatara's face would be when he sees it.

—-

Tatara walked down the stairs to the yawning. he decided he would take a nap then wake up to see if his beautiful Y/n was sitting at one of the stools at the bar.

"hmmmm?"

he looked around a couple of times still groggy.

"if you're looking for Y/n, she's not here."

Izumo said.

"where'd she go?"

"can't tell you."

a deep voice said. Tatara looked over to the couch where Mikoto was smoking. Anna sitting next to him looking at Tatara.

"huh, why can't you tell me?"

Mikoto huffed looking away, clearly indicating he wasn't gonna answer. Tatara turned to Izumo. Izumo wasn't there anymore, apparently escaping to the back room when no one was paying attention. Tatara turned to Anna with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Anna-"

before he could finish his sentence, she got off the couch and headed upstairs. Tatara sighed hanging his head, taking a seat on the couch across from Mikoto. Izumo came back to the bar.

"has Tatara entered sad puppy mode again?"

"yup."

"sad puppy mode?"

"yeah, that's what we decided to call it when you get like this."

"what, why?!"

"cause you look like a sad puppy when your like this. and you whine like one too."

"no I don't!"

"yes, you do. you get like this every time Yn go's out with Anna just the two of them."

"but that's because they always have so much fun. and I wanna have fun with them too!"

Tatara pouted as he sat at the bar drawing invisible patterns with his finger, while staring at the bar. Mikoto just sighed while Izumo muttered under his breath tiredly.

"he's gonna be like this until she gets back, isn't he?"

Mikoto simply turned over and started to fall asleep again. Izumo just frowned at his friend that seemed to abandon him in favor of sleeping. Izumo just continued his work as Tatara continued sighing. finally Izumo had enough and set the glass he was polishing down.

"Tatara, quit sighing. otherwise I'll kick you out."

"but how can I not sigh, when the one I love most is not by my side!"

"listen it's Valentine's Day and your birthday. maybe you can go out yourself and find something nice for Y/n."

Izumo said in a slightly annoyed voice and started polishing another glass. Tatara seemed to ponder his words for a couple minutes, then got up and headed for the door getting his coat. Izumo looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm heading out for a bit. I'll see you guys later, Kay."

he waved his hand as the door shut behind him. after his footsteps disappeared Izumo let out a breath.

"huh, I can't believe that actually worked."

"yeah you weren't even trying to hide the fact that you were getting annoyed."

"oh yeah? and you decided to pretend to be asleep so you wouldn't be bothered anymore. leaving your friend all on their own, doing all the work."

"isn't that what happens when you're king?"

Izumo just sighed then went back to his work.

—-

Tatara walked around the city looking at different shops looking to see if there was anything that he would think Y/n might like. he suddenly stopped in front of one of the many stores that lined the street looking in the window.

_'yes! this is perfect!' _

a big smile forming on his face as he went into the store.

Later Y/n returned to the bar with a bag in her hands smiling happily to herself.

"hey Y/n whatcha got there?"

Izumo inquired as he polished a glass.

"it's Tatara's valentine and birthday gifts. I know he's gonna love it! I better head up to to get it ready. I'll see you guys later tonight for the party."

you run up the stairs with the bags in your hands as Izumo watches you leave. a soft smile forming on his face at seeing how happy you are with Tatara, and how happy he is with you.

"getting sentimental?"

Mikoto says as he sits down at the bar waiting for Izumo to give him his drink.

"maybe I'm just thinking about how time fly's. and that they're really growing up compared to back then then."

"what does that make us? you make it sound like we already turned into old men."

Mikoto says as he looked at the drink Izumo gave him.

"so got any plans for valentines later on?"

"nope. just the party. but I bet you have plans with that one lady from scepter 4 right."

"who told you that?!"

"who do you think?"

"Y/n I swear I'll-"

just then they heard the door to the bar swing open both looking in it's direction to see Tatara coming in with a big bag.

"what on earth is that?"

Izumo asked.

"oh! this this is for Y/n!"

Tatara said excitedly as he walked past the surprised Izumo and the amused Mikoto. up the stairs to his room.

Tatara put the bag down next to his desk and took out the the contents and started wrapping it up, leaving the present on his desk.

_'I'll give it to her later after the party.' _

he grinned to himself then headed downstairs to hang out with Izumo and Mikoto.

Y/n was in her room getting Tatara's presents ready, wrapping them and putting them on her desk once she was done. she giggled a bit thinking of the different faces Tatara could make once he sees them. she quieted down at the sound of the door opening, she looked behind her to see Anna peeking in.

"hmmm?"

Anna came up to you after closing the door behind her.

"what is it?"

"I want to do something for Mikoto and Izumo for Valentine's Day. we all have something for Tatara already it's just... I want something for Mikoto and Izumo especially."

you both sat on Anna's bed thinking about what to do.

"should we go out to look for a present?"

Anna nodded. you got up and got her small coat from the closet helping her put it on, then put yours on after.

"who knows, if we don't find anything then maybe will come up with an idea for something we can do for them."

"yeah."

you and her went down the stares into the bar. Izumo, Tatara and Mikoto look up at you.

"heading out on another outing?"

"yeah, me and Anna will be taking a walk. we should be back in a couple of hours or sooner."

"oh, Y/n can I come too?"

you look down at Anna she shakes her head.

"sorry Tatara, but it's a girls outing today."

Tatara gave a pouty face his shoulders slumping.

"don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"right..."

"seeya!"

"be safe."

Izumo and Mikoto say, as you turn your back leaving with Anna. Tatara put his head down on the bar, his shoulders slumped.

"not again..."

Izumo looked at his sulking friend.

"hey Totsuka."

"hmmm..."

Tatara didn't even bother lifting his head up to look at his friends.

"stop being like this. you heard her, she'll be back soon so no need to be sad. why not distract yourself by doing something... anything."

Tatara looked up then slowly got up. Mikoto and Izumo watched him as he slowly walked up the stares and out of sight. the sound of a door closing than silence. Mikoto and Izumo looked at each other than to the stares.

"what do you think he could be doing?"

"who knows, it's Totsuka."

"you got a point there. well as long as he's not down here looking like a sad puppy then it's fine. besides he always thinks of something to get excited about."

Mikoto hummed in agreement to the statement.

You and Anna were walking around the shopping district looking in the windows to see if there was anything Mikoto or Izumo might like. Anna stopped in front of one shop.

"hmmm."

you looked at her curiously. Anna pointed to a red wine bottle opener on display.

"you want to get that for Izumo?"

she nodded.

"ok I'm definitely sure he'll like it!"

you both went into the store and purchased it. the sales man wrapped it up in a small box with a ribbon on top giving it to you.

"thank you, very much."

you and Anna left the store and continued down the street with her holding your hand.

"now all that's left is Mikoto."

Anna nodded.

"hey, how about we have a snack while we think?"

"yeah."

you and Anna walk over to a small stand selling Takoyaki and got some to share. sitting down on a bench you both started eating it. you were deep in thought about what to help Anna get for Mikoto, when there was a tug on your sleeve. you looked to see Anna.

"what if we got him cigarettes?"

"no, that's bad for him. even though he does it all the time he really shouldn't at all. also you should be sure to stay away from them too."

she nodded in understanding going back to thinking. she looked down at the ground, until looking back up to see inside the window from the store across from, where you were both sitting. seeing something sparkle, she tugged on your sleeve again.

"you thought of something?"

"yeah."

"ok, let's get it."

you smiled down at her as she led the way. once you both reach the shop she points to the window again. you see a silver lighter with a red flame design on it.

"that's perfect! let's go get it."

Anna nods. the both of you enter and perches the lighter. once again the store owner wraps it up and puts a ribbon on it. you look down at Anna.

"let's go back, shall we?"

she nodded, you both start heading back to the bar.

Soon you both return coming through the door.

"we're back."

"welcome back Y/n."

Izumo said in a cheery way, while Mikoto gave a 'humph' of acknowledgement. you smile at both of them.

"so did you get everything you need?"

"yeah. everything will be perfect. right Anna?"

you looked down at the small albino girl next to you, who held your hand nodding. Izumo looked to your other hand where there was a bag.

"what's in there?"

"just some stuff for later. you'll see. now we better get ready for the party, don't you think so?"

you both walk hand in hand up the stares.

Later that night the bar was full of homra members ready to party and celebrate the night away. Izumo ended up having to cancel his plans with Awashima. due to his fear of the possibility of his bar being damaged or worse. not to mention the clean up the next morning. Izumo sighed while polishing one of his crystal whisky glasses, you sit down in front of him.

"come on Izumo, it's not that bad. besides look at Anna, she loves your shirt."

he was wearing a dark red button up shirt, with his usual dark jeans. he looked over next to you where Anna was sitting on one of the bars stools. Anna nodded in agreement to your words. Izumo gave an apologetic smile.

"yeah, you're right. sorry about that."

"you know I can put in a good word for you. don't tell Mikoto this but... me and her are coffee buddies and like to get a drink sometimes."

"I heard that."

a gruff voice said behind you. you stiffened turning around to see Mikoto standing behind you.

"heeeeeey Mikoto..."

"don't bother, I heard everything. not to mention when I was out I saw the two of you hanging out a couple times."

"You go OUTSIDE?!"

Mikoto gave you a glare. Izumo couldn't help chuckling a bit, but soon stopped after Mikoto turned towards him.

"sorry..."

"anyway, I know you and Izumo wouldn't give the enemy any information by mistake or put anyone in danger. so I don't have much of a problem with it. can't say the same for the others though."

"wow Mikoto. this is the most you've talked in a while, it really is a special occasion."

"I'm going to bed."

he was just about to turn around when you and Anna grabbed his shirt.

"wait, wait, wait! I didn't mean it. besides if you did leave now you would miss out on the surprise me and Anna have for you. isn't that right?"

you looked down at Anna who nodded, Mikoto sigh and sat down on one of the stools. you looked down at Anna.

"you want to go get the surprise?"

she went to get the presents you both got earlier that day. both Izumo and Mikoto looked at you curiously wondering to what you were talking about.

"don't worry, you'll see."

"now I'm definitely worried."

Mikoto grumbled.

"hey, what's happening over here?"

somebody wrapped their arms around you in a hug. you look up to see Tatara with a happy smile on his face.

"hey."

"so what's happening to make Mikoto and Izumo look so worried?"

"she said her and Anna have a surprise for us. but I'm not sure if I trust it."

"come on king. she said it was a surprise from both her and Anna, so it can't be all that bad. besides today's a celebration so you guys should be happy."

Mikoto and Izumo just gave him a skeptical look, he turned to you.

"so do I have a surprise?"

"mmmhum... but I'll give it to you later tonight."

Izumo looked surprised for a moment then smirked looking at Tatara, Mikoto doing the same. Tatara started blushing.

"what is it? what I say?"

"oh nothing Y/n, don't worry about it!"

Tatara trying to distract you from asking anymore questions in fear of what Mikoto and Izumo would probably say. with the thought that he'd rather them torment him later then here.

"ok... if you say so?"

a couple seconds after that Anna reappeared with two small wrapped boxes in her hands. one she put in front of Izumo. the other in front of Mikoto.

"what's this?"

Izumo said picking up his gift and looking at it.

"it's a valentines present for both of you."

Anna's soft voice reached their ears. they both looked at the small girl who was excitedly waiting for them to open the presents. they both looked at each other then started unwrapping their gifts, to see what you and Anna got them. Izumo smiled at the red bottle opener.

"thank you Anna. you have wonderful taste. this will be so useful, I love it, thank you."

Mikoto took out the lighter you both got him and gave one of his rare peaceful smiles, as he held the lighter examining it, to see his name in graved at the bottom with a red flame on it as the main design.

"thank you."

he looked down at Anna and you. you grind with your eyes closed, while Anna gave a shy smile. the peaceful moment was interrupted by Yata asking if any of you would want to be part of a game of cards. you sighed and smiled getting up to go join. the rest that night was filled with celebration food and merriment till very early in the morning. when finally it was only you, Tatara Mikoto and Izumo were the only ones there. Anna had already went to bed a long time ago.

"man the clean up time on this is gonna be way longer then usual. how many times do I have to tell them not to go to crazy."

"you know they'll never listen, no matter how much you tell them. it's just how they are."

Tatara chuckled at your comment, while Mikoto just smirked observing the seance. Izumo just frowned looking at the mess. you stood up.

"well I'm heading upstairs for the night. I'll see you guys in the morning."

the three watched you walk up the stares till you were out of sight and earshot. they looked over at Tatara.

"what?"

"didn't she say she would give your birthday present later tonight.~"

Izumo says in a teasing tone, while smirking at him.

"huh?!"

Tatara blush's, suddenly many thoughts of you and him went through his head.

"heh, you were just imagining it weren't you~"

"what! no I wasn't You-"

Tatara's sentence was cut short by the sound of Mikoto getting up, he stared at Tatara.

"King?"

"Just don't make too much noise."

and continued on up the stares. at this point Tatara was in shock while Izumo was trying his best not to laugh at Tatara's face. after a moment which felt like an eternity of humiliation, he took a breath to calm himself down and headed to the stares going up them quietly. he could feel Izumo's smirk on his face as he watched him walk up the stares, heading for his room.

Y/n POV

When I went upstairs, I quickly and quietly got the presents I got. carful not to wake Anna, as I slipped out of the room and headed to Tatara's room. going inside to wait for him to come from downstairs. after a bit he came in and looked over at his bed where I was sitting.

"hey."

"h-hey."

his face looked a little red...

"you're face is red, did something happen?"

"no, don't worry about it. they were just messing with me a bit."

he smiled scratching the back of his head. I give a small smile in return.

"oh, right! I have something for you, well two things actually. one for your birthday and one for valentines day."

I reach behind me and grab the two packages, passing them over to him. he slowly opened them, one was a camera and the other was a photo album.

"I remember how you were talking about wanting these memories we have with everyone to last forever, and the memories of you and me too. I want them to be something that we'll have forever to so I thought-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence Tatara brought me into a tight hug burying his face into my neck. he pulled back.

"thank you Y/n."

He had his usual smile on his face, except this time more loving. more warm.

"your welcome."

you smiled.

"oh, I have something for you too."

he says excitedly. I look at him curiously.

"okay, close your eyes and put your hands out."

I do as he said, I felt something placed in my hands. curious to see what it is.

"ok you can open your eyes now."

I do to find a apron with a design on it.

"Tatara... this is amazing!"

I look at it smiling brightly.

"I love it."

"I have one too. so we match, I thought we could wear them while we cook together."

I immediately get up and hug him.

"Tatara thank you. I love it so, so much!"

he kisses my four head and we lay down together on the bed both enjoying the quiet peaceful, wonderful, loving moment together. slowly falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey So I Decided To Move To Wattpad, When It Comes to Writing so if you still want to read my fanfiction I will be updating it there. I already updated some I'll leave the link down bellow. I will stay on here for reading though.**

** user/Kiki23245**


End file.
